Scandalous Demeanors
Episode Eleven “Last time on TEENs we went back in time to the pre-historic era. And it was a world wind of drama, from baboons to jealous vultures. In the end Noah actually had a heart and let his girlfriend Joanne win the challenge, but it wasn’t a happy ending for our other couple Seth and Charlotte. In the end they were both sent home in the saddest elimination of this season! Things are heating up in the Teens Mansion! Who will follow them to the dungeon today on TEENs?” Ben declared. “Wow so now its five verses 4, that flipped on us rapidly.” Joshua said as he was skimming jotting down notes in his notebook. “It’s like how is this going to end? It’s obvious that Noah and Gavin flipped on us. I knew we couldn’t trust Gavin.” Bryson growled. “Remember, Noah flipped on us too... which was actually smart of them. We would have dumped them in the end. It would have been smarter to go after me. But you don’t see me complaining.” Joshua laughed “Yeah, that was dumb on their part. Getting rid of Seth? I guess we’ll just be next to go if we don’t win the challenge.” Bryson sighed. “EXCUSE ME!!!” Ben’s voice echoed throughout the house. “Everyone go to the living room immediately! I have an important announcement!” Once the final nine was surrounded around Ben in the living room, Ben began talking. “As you all know you have been fighting to win the million dollars in this show for a while now. It’s been like 28 days, but to the viewers it seems more like 10 episodes. Anyways the game is about to change. The ‘teams’ are disbanding and now it’s an every teen for themselves.” Ben smiled. The contestants gasped and looked nervously at each other, but a big smile grew onto Noah and Joanne’s face. Noah and Joanne (duel confessional): J-Yes the power couple are back together! N- And now that they were stupid enough to keep us both in the game we are prepared to dominate! J- It’s like a dream come true! “You will all go against eachother in your very first individual challenge shortly. Meanwhile I’ll give you some time to handle the news!” Ben smiled. “I’m really surprise that I had no interruptions this time....” “Your welcome Benjy.” Monica smiled. “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Ben gasped. “How did you find out about that name?” “I have my personal sources.” Monica giggled. Monica: Johan of course, he’s going to be so happy I made it to the merge! Time to lose some dead weight and find my way to the end of this silly little game. Just give me the million dollar check now please. Wait, I’d like it in cash. “Ugh. Well I’m out of here! Deuces!” Ben then disappeared in smoke. Avril: Wait, did I hear that correctly? I’m at the merge? Like seriously? Time to gather my team of misfits and fight my way to the end! Quickly after Ben left, Noah went to find Joanne immediately, pulling her into an empty room to talk. “We’ve made it darling.” Noah grinned at Joanne. Joanne blushed, “So how are we going to pull this off? We’re like the only couple left in the game except for the whole Gavin, Jacelin, and Bryson thing going on.” “Easy, I formed an alliance with Jacelin and Gavin. And I can tell you’ve got all the Zit Head members around your finger. We’ll control the votes!” Noah grinned. “Not if I have anything to do with it!” Monica slid into the room. “All the Zit-Heads are sticking together, it already seems as if the Swaggalicious are falling apart. So care to join forces? Noah?” Monica grinned a half smile. “I’ll have to consider my options.” Noah smirked. “Wouldn’t it be a good idea if all three of us just worked together?” Joanne offered. “What about Avril and Landon?” Noah asked. “Landon was never in the alliance, he’s supposedly in the guys alliance. And yeah we need to keep Avril.” Monica explained. “Wait Landon’s in the guys alliance too? When did that happen?” Noah gasped. “A while back, I had him join so he could spy on them for me. I didn’t get much info.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Is there a possibility Landon could be working with the guys alliance now? Can we trust him?” Noah asked. “I trust him. I trust Avril too. But in the end, can any of us beat her? I’d rather bet my chances on someone weak like Bryson or Jacelin.” Joanne said. “We’ll just have to see how it works out, but let’s keep our options open. You have Gavin and Jacelin. So the only thing that makes sense is to get rid of Joshua. He’s the biggest threat left in the game.” Monica stated. “Okay. Let’s just make sure that Joshua doesn’t win the challenge and then we’ll take him out.” Noah grinned. “Hey we made it to the merge Jacelin!” Gavin found his way to her and leaned in to hug him but Jacelin pushed him back. “Highfive?” She asked holding her hand up. “Uhm sure...” Gavin asked and slapped her hand. “I’m sorry... this is awkward. It’s just I know we both like eachother...” Jacelin said. “Wait what? Did you just say we liked each other?” Gavin raised his eyebrow. “Yeah.” she blushed. “But don’t you think we’re going too fast. We hang out all the time...” Jacelin murmured. “Well theres not really much options when you’re living in a mansion the whole time.” Gavin giggled. “Yeah I know. I just have to think about some things before I get too serious with you. Ya know?” Jacelin forced a smile. “I understand. See ya around blondie.” Gavin grinned and left. Jacelin: What’s been going on in my head? BRYSON. When I’m with Gavin I always think about him, but when I’m with Bryson I wish I was with Gavin. And I’m not that type of girl, I promise you! I think it’s about time that I HAVE to make a choice. Or I could end up messing everything up. “AHEM! I think it is about time for the first individual challenge!” Ben cheered through the speakers in the mansion. “Everyone in backyard! PRONTO! It’s merge! Things are getting SERIOUS!” Ben screamed. The contestants rushed into the backyard and to their surprise they a huge area with 4 main objects. “As you can see I have a huge obstacle course here. Shortly you guys will go through it and the first one to cross the finish line will win! But first I have an announcement...” Ben grinned. “You with your announcements. My goodness.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Anyways, we all know that the Text-a-Holics sucked so bad, they didn’t even unlock their wildcard. We didn’t wanna let her in the game though, but she already had the contract. She just wanted to meet one of you especially.... PLEASE WELCOME PIPER!” Ben cheered. “What? Another blimey player?” Monica yelled. “OFCOURSE!” A brown headed girl with pigtails jumped down from one of the obstacles. “I’m Piper!” she giggled. Monica: I wanted to rip that girls head off, what do these people think they’re doing? We worked hard for merge and they just throw in some random person into the game. No fair! “OH. MY. GODFATHER. JOSHUA!!!!!!” Piper squealed and tackled Joshua with a hug. “Agh! Who are you?” Joshua screamed. “Your future wife- uh! I mean I’m your biggest fan!” Piper squealed. “Don’t you remember me?” Piper asked. “Uhh.... I don’t recall...” Joshua questioned. “Hehehe....good!” Piper grinned mischievously. Piper: So I used to be the shyest girl in the world! I go to Joshua’s school. But then over the summer, my parents shipped me off the Shy Camp! And now here I am! Now I’m emotionally ready for Joshua to LOVE me!! “Well that is Piper. Now soldiers we will be going through a very strenuous obstacle course! It will test your will to move on further in this game. Some of you won’t make it!” Ben said. “Hold up! Some of us won’t make it?” Bryson asked frightened. “Just kidding you will most likely make it.... I had Johan test it out this morning.” Ben explained. Johan: It took forever to get the mud from the mud pit off of me. I don’t know if you realize this but Ben makes me test EVERY single challenge. I’ve gone through more than these contestants have. “Anyways, the first obstacle is the Spider Web! You will each have to climb up a spider web of rope, and then climb down. Then you will go through the Mud Pit. This mud is very thick and hard to get through. The third obstacle is the classic monkey bars, except in my version, you're climbing over a pool of stinging eels! And then once you make it through this, just jump through the ring of fire and then cross the finish line.” Ben said. “Eels?” Landon asked. “Fire?” Avril asked. “Mud?” Jacelin squealed. “Oh my...” Joanne gasped. “Alright! TEENs Ready?” Ben shouted, the teens were all lined up at the Spider Web. “GO!” The contestants threw themselves onto the web, Landon, Noah, Gavin, and Joshua had gotten a good start. But Piper wasn’t going to let Joshua get away. “Hey Joshua wait for me!” Piper yelled and climbed faster after him. “I don’t know who you are!” Joshua shouted and climbed faster pushing him ahead of Landon. “I’m Piper! You can get to know me!” She squealed. “Ugh this is so high!” Jacelin hissed, she was next to Bryson on the rope. “Come on we can do this, together.” Bryson encouraged her and the two climbed a bit higher. “AGH!” Jacelin gasped as she lost her footing and began to fall, but quickly Bryson grabbed her arm and pulled her up next to him. “Careful now.” Bryson giggled. “Thank you so much...” Jacelin blushed. Bryson: See I can so be as smooth as Gavin *grabs basketball from corner and tries to spin it, it starts spinning faster but looks control and then hits Bryson in the face* See? I got this... *passes out* The only person left on the web was Jacelin but then Bryson pulled her up and they all climbed down easily. Joanne jumped into the mud right after Noah did, “Ugh this is disgusting! It’s not quite as sticky as Ben said it was though.” Joanne said to Noah. “Yeah we got this girl, if you need help just ask.” Noah grinned. “Excuse me, if you need help you can ‘just ask’” Joanne said pushing herself in front of Noah. “I can’t wait to go home and post on my Tweeter that I took a mudbath with THE Joshua!” Piper grins. “Oh you and me both, the quicker you go home...” Joshua grumbled. “What was that honey?” Piper asked. “Oh nothing!” Joshua smiled. Meanwhile Gavin had found Jacelin and was helping her out in the mud, and Landon found Bryson to talk to. “Listen dude. Do you know if this guys alliance is still on?” Landon asked. “As far as I know. I’m not sure if Piper changes anything though.” Bryson grinned. “Yeah those two are like a match made in heaven!” Landon laughed. The two laughed but then it got serious, “So, I know this guy’s alliance is still going on...but what happens when the guys make it to the end? It’s going to be a war.” Landon said. “What are you suggesting?” Bryson asked. “You me, we can form a final two deal!” Landon persuaded. “I’ll have to think about ya know.... but I’ll get back to you on that...” Bryson smiled. “Hurry Jacelin! We’re the first ones across!” Gavin encouraged and then pulled her out of the mud. “We made it!” Jacelin smiled. “Now I’m all gross.” she sighed. “Don’t worry I gotcha covered.” Gavin said and then pulled his shirt off revealing his clean six pack. “Holy Cow...” Jacelin’s jaw dropped and she stood there staring at his chest. “You want my shirt to clean off with or not?” Gavin grinned. “Hey there Jacelin, you just keep on staring at that boys chest all day! I’ve got a challenge to win!” Avril yelled, she had already gotten on the monkey bars. “Hurry!” Jacelin gasped and they both got on the bars. Joshua and Piper made it out the mud next and quickly jumped on the bars, but Piper’s right hand was slippery. “AGH! Be my hero Joshua!” Piper shouted as her hand fell off. “Eh” he mumbled and continued climbing trying to catch up with Avril. “JOSHUA!” She shouted and then fell into the water, quickly being electrified by the eels. “You either in it or not! And Monica is in it!” She roared and got out of the mud right before Noah and Joanne got out. Landon and Bryson made it out last. But being last didn’t stop Landon, he jumped out and did the monkey bars like a pro, he quickly caught up with Gavin. “Dang that boy can climb!” Noah’s jaw dropped. It was a close race, Avril was almost at the end of it, but Landon pulled himself ahead, then Gavin caught up. All three jumped off at the same time dashing towards the rings of fire. Both Landon and Gavin hesitated, but Avril doesn’t hesitate she jumped through the hoop easily scoring the first individual win of the season! “AND AVRIL WINS IMMUNITY! Now start swimming!” Ben yelled and then the bars on the monkey bars fell apart as he pressed a red button, and everyone who was climbing fell into the water. “OH BENJY YOUR DEAD!” Monica screamed as she fell getting shocked by the eels. Her and the rest of the group were wearing big afros as they scrambled to get out of the pool. “MY HAIR!” Monica screamed. “Hahaha...classic! Anyways tonight you will all be begging for your life at the elimination ceremony! Chao!” Ben said leaving them. “Joshua! Joshua!” Bryson banged on Josh’s door and then the door was opened just a crack. “Piper’s not with you right?” Josh asked. “No it’s just me! I got something important to tell you!” Bryson said. “Alright come in.” Joshua said. “Okay, why are you locking your door now?” Bryson asked. “That Piper girl, she’s everywhere! Dude she’s driving me CRAZY! I literally think I may be going insane!” Joshua breathed heavily. “Calm down bro, anyways I was here to tell you, Landon offered me a final 2 deal! He wants to get rid of the guys alliance and go with me!” Bryson exclaimed. “What? He’s a traitor now?” Joshua growled. “It sounds like it....” Bryson sighed, “But I don’t think he wants to take us down now. He wants to wait till it’s down to just the guys alliance. So we shouldn’t vote him out quite yet.” Bryson explained. “Good. Then Piper is OUT OF HERE! I can’t play the game to my full potential with her here. She has to go!” Joshua said. “Whatever floats your boat man.” Bryson smiled. In a different room, Monica, Landon, Joanne, and Avril were there, all the remainders of Team Zit Heads. “So I think we have no choice but to vote off the ‘guys alliance’ leader Joshua. It’s like gotten really obvious.” Monica said. “And with Noah’s vote we’ll at least tie the votes. He may go ahead and get Gavin’s and Jacelin’s vote.” Joanne smiled. “Wow! The Zit Heads can actually survive!” Landon cheered. “I’m just glad I have immunity! I feel so much safer! I wish you guys the best of luck though!” Avril smiled. Avril: I’m here to fight a game for myself, not for the “Zit Heads” I’ll follow their rules for now. But I’m primarily a lone ranger here. “I saw what you did in the obstacle course today!” Bryson came up and growled at Gavin. “Oh and you don’t think I didn’t see you sticking behind to save Jacelin from falling?” Gavin retaliated. “Listen! I’ve been here longer than you have, I’ve loved her longer! You just got here! You can’t just come and try to take her away from me!” Bryson yelled at him! “Watch me!” Gavin said then Bryson punched him in the face, but then this was a hands on fight, the two were wrestling and screaming on the ground. Then Jacelin ran in! “STOP IT! STOP IT!” she screeched. They both then pause what they were doing. “It’s not what it looks like!” Bryson said. “Your fighting over me!” Jacelin said. “Well maybe it is.... what it looks like.” Bryson mumbled. “You two are my closest friends in this game and I don’t want you guys fighting! Especially over me!” Jacelin cried out. “Then make a decision! Pick! Me or him?” Gavin said sternly. “I.....I.....don’t know!” Jacelin cried and ran out of the room, the two boys grumbled and didn’t even glance at each other. Landon and Monica were cuddled up relaxing on a hammock in the backyard. “Aww this is nice, soaking up all the sun.” Monica moaned. “This is the life...” Landon sighed, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw Johan the intern walking this way. “Monica come here.” Landon said and then grabbed Monica’s face and kissed her just in time for Johan to see it, he got red faced and then stomped off in the other direction. Landon: I may not of been right about Johan but I just wanted to state my territory. No guy’s going to be able to just sweep in and take Monica away from me just like that. “What was that for?” Monica asked. “Just felt the need.” Landon snickered. Elimination Ceremony “It’s come down to it. It feels like just yesterday the game started. But we are at the merge! This is when things get big, before we cast the votes. No one can vote for Piper, since this is her first day.” Ben stated. “NOOOO!!” Joshua screamed. “What was that Joshie-Poo?” Piper asked. “I meant... No way! That’s awesome! Woot Woot.” Joshua rolled his eyes. Joshua: That screwed my whole plan up, I tried to message to the others who the backup was...but I’m not sure if it worked. “Alright guys make your votes! You know how it goes.” Ben announced. Noah: Sometimes it’s smarter to do what you think is the right way to go. Bryson: I think this is who Joshua wanted me to vote for... Monica: Bye-Bye Joshie Poo! Such a travesty your “guys alliance” couldn’t stick around! “Alright the votes are in.... first vote goes to........Joshua!” Ben said. “NO!” Piper shouted. “The next vote is for......Joshua again!” Ben said, Piper just twitched getting angry. “And another vote for Joshua.” Ben shrugged at Piper. “Josh can NOT leave!” Piper growled. “Well another one for Joshua, but oh wait this next one is for............Landon! And the next one....Landon! It is 4-2. The next one also goes to Landon.........3-4, and now to tie it up this one is also for Landon! One vote left....” Ben stated solemnly. Landon was red faced and looked at Monica, who looked like she didn’t even care who was leaving. “The next person eliminated from TEENs is..............................” Ben said, Piper was chewing her fingernails rapidly. “Okay fine goodbye Landon!” Ben announced. “What... this can’t be!” Landon said shocked and looked around, the only person who cared was Joanne who got up to hug him. “I’ll miss you so much Landon!” Joanne wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. “I’m rooting for you!” Landon smiled and began to walk down the dungeon. “Monica?” Landon asked. “Yes?” she grinned evilly. “YOUR DATING JOHAN THE INTERN!” Landon shouted so everyone could hear. “GET THE FREAK OUT OF HERE!” Monica ordered, and then Johan slammed the dungeon door on him. “Well this is awkward...” Johan said silently. “WOW! Now that the rest of the cast knows about Monica dating Johan, how will they react? Why did Noah choose to stick with the guys alliance? All your questions answered next time on TEENs!” Ben shouted. Category:Teens Episodes